Lost in FanFiction.Net
by theladyoflorraine
Summary: A round robin piece with theladysong and extremely weird


Seizetsu Productions Presents:  
GHP Mentally Insane Art Room Lunch Club  
in:  
Lost In The FanFiction.Net Database  
  
A Harry Potter/Gundam Wing/Charmed/Tamora Pierce/Dark Angel/Zelda/Slayers/Sailor Moon/Pokemon/  
Barney the Dinosaur/Broken Sky/everything else we forgot in here  
Crossover Story  
  
  
The place was crowded with strange-looking people. Then suddenly...  
I poked Sonja. Her light green eyes went buggy and her mouth did that werid wavy outline thing as her hair puffed out in a way remniscent of Sailor Moon. "And you're supposed to be the anime expert. Don't you recoinze Lina Inverse?"  
"And what's that?" Kayla asked, pointing to the white board with a green top with a slender white hand, as she privitly thought it.   
I laughed, tossing my chin lenght auburn (as it seems to me, though not many agree.) hair. "Silly. Don't you reconise the FanFiction.Net website? Don't you reconize anything?"  
"No. the people here seem so...flat." Said Sonja, uncertainly.  
"And they have more pupils than they used to." Said Shelly, her own blackish brown eyes squinting, and now that I think about it, her ears had been reduced to elfish points.  
"Hey Shelly! What happened? You're wearing a tunic! What happened to the jeans?" I asked, looking her over with eyes that change color randomly.  
"Hey, cool! We're midevil people!" Cried Kayla, wearing an outfit whose description was farmiliar...  
"Hey Kayla, I think Lasha's horsehide getup has come back to haunt you."  
She looked down at herself. "Oh shoot. Where's my wardrobe, people? What happened to my baggage?"  
"Okay, Kayla, who cares. First off, we're all two dimensional." I said, looking down at a boys baggy tunic and hose. I also had my chest bound flat. "Cool I'm Alanna."  
"We're anime people, stupid." Shot Kayla, now highly embarassed at having so much naked skin showing.  
"Oh yeah. I should have realized that right off."  
"Cool. I wanna go see Duo." Said, or rather shouted Julie, ignoring the fact that we had been transported into a world were girls were much to tall and Kayla's skimpy outfit was much the norm.  
"No, Tamora Pierce." Kayla was taking this rather in stride.  
"DuoduoduoduoduoduoDUO!!!" Screached Julie hopping on one foot, her blue eyes welling with false tears.  
"Oh, fine." We finally relented.  
Before we knew it we were right in front of Julie's first, last and only crush, with her practicly swooning.  
He smiled and scratched his head. "Oh, hi." he turned to Lindsay. "Do you have plans tonight?" he asked, not noticing Julie dissolved in tears, Sonja making soothing noises, giving her a sisterly hug.  
Draco Malfoy chose that moment to walk in, holding a butterfly on one finger. "Who's that?" someone asked. (it's all a little hazy right now).  
"It's a badly written Harry Potter fic! Run!"I screamed, dragging the still crying Julie behind me. Somehow Julie latched on to Duo's arm, and he flew beind us like a trailing kite.  
Through my expertnavigation of the site, we ran until we met....  
"Sailor Moon! What's going on?"  
There she was, bawling out the little pink-haired kid, boyfriend looking on. Kayla stepped up.  
"You shouldn't be so mean to a little girl, especially since she's your daughter." She said, looking especially queenly in a towering rage and a crown of chesnut curls. "To punish you for being such an insensitive mother..." she looked around with hazel eyes "I'm taking your man." She grabbed Darien and sprinted. I smiled and waved, and set off after them, Lindsay, Sonja, Julie, Shelly and Duo in hot pursuit.  
A few hours and several fandoms later...  
Kayla sat in the corner of the Three Broomsticks, holding court with a horde of boys, among them Harry, Dean, Ron, Seamus, Ludo Bagman, and may Kayla mention, ewwww,(Harry Potter) Leo, with Piper bound and gagged with strips of what looked like someone's petticoat (Charmed), Jon, Liam, Perkin, Numair, Briar, (Tamora Pierce) and Logan (Dark Angel). Shelly appeared pleased that Kayla had yet to make off with Link(though not for lack of trying), and Lindsay conversed with Duo, neither aware that Julie was trying her level best to attract their attention with her now presently very low collarline, which right now only intersted Brock.  
Sonja was barely visible in the corner nearest the bar. Julie looked over. "Is that Quatre?"  
I, I have to admit, was trying to beg off one of Kayla's spares. She looked over with a queenly air. "All right. As a token of friendship, you can have... George Cooper. No, not that George, the one from the first book."  
Shelly, not being quite so close, got a second Brock, when Zelda showed up to take away Link.  
Max Guevera popped her head in. "Is Logan here? I thought I saw his wheelchair."  
Kayla spreadeagled, blocking view of the corner, and the cuter of her followers. "Logan is nowhere."  
Max didn't look convinced, so I said, "Try the place down the road. They have wheelchair access."  
Malfoy came in again, with a sparrow this time, obviously from a different sappy fic. Kayla, now getting fairly angry, glared. I decided to do something about this. I walked up to him.  
"Malfoy, someone should slap you."  
He looked inocently puzzled, "But violence is wrong." I slapped him anyway.  
Voldemort walked in with a daisy, murmuring, "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me..." He went over to Harry. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry about your parents, I truly am. I don't know what came over me." (by now I figured Draco and this strange Voldemort were from the same fic) He hugged Harry, then noticed his flower. He sat on the floor, weeping openly. "H-h-harry crushed my daisy!" he blubbered, red eyes filling with tears.  
Dumbledore walked over, and put an arm around Voldemort's shoulders. "It's okay, don't worry, it'll all come out all right."  
I was now becoming highly alarmed. I was fairly certain that the Durseleys would come in any minute, giving out candy. A dashing young blond came in. "Hello. I'm Dudley, Dudley Durseley." He said, flashing lovly white teeth.   
Kayla stared, then pointed to the door, "I can't take this right now."  
If I was correct, we had to get out of there now. "Forget the boys!!! Run for your lives!!!" I yelled, as a rabidly insane (what else is new) Barney the dinosaur bounced in from behind the bar. "I LOVE RUM! EVERYBODY HAVE RUM!!!"he boomed, as the room emptied quickly. I scurried back in, knocked Sonja and Quatre's heads together, and hauled Sonja out of the building.  
We didn't stop until we reached the Dancing Dove. "My, my, we're frequenting a lot of bars tonight." Julie commented, holding Duo by the arm.  
Somehow, Kayla had managed to drag all of her boys, save Ludo Bagman, along with her, and proceeded into the bar, to yet again be surrouned.  
Sonja went back to her solitary coner with the dazed blonde guy in pink whom Julie had called 'Quatre'.  
Julie, having given up all pretense of trying, yelled at Duo, "Look, my T-shirt's wet!" and let me tell you, *cringes at the memory* it was. And it was also blue, but that... didn't change much.  
Lindsay finally gave up. "Fine. You can have Duo. Besides, I don't need men." Good old predictable Lindsay. I almost felt comforted.  
At that moment we heard a voice shout, "I am Ash Kechup, and I will be a Pokethemon Matter! Come on Piccitwo!"  
"Oh God!" cried Shelly, "It's a fanfic where the author can't spell." Though she wasen't one to talk.  
We decided to run for it, Kayla this timeonly taking Jon. I must admit, I dragged my George. Shelly grabbed Ryushi, Sonja took Quatre, Julie finally got Duo, and Lindsay, feeling left out, grabbed Harry. That's right Harry Potter.  
"You two make a cute couple." I panted as we ran along. "What happened to 'I don't need men', huh, Lindsay?"  
"I was feeling exculded, what with-" she was cut off when they heard Kayla scream.  
"What's wrong?"asked Sonja.  
"Jon, he ran into this glass thing. Now I need a new one." she cried, now very dissapointed.  
We had come to a quite different landscape. I reached out to it, and my hand collided with- glass. "Hey, Kayla, isn't that your living room?"  
"Hey, yeah. Oh no." a figure was coming closer. "Oh no. Chris, don't! Don't turn the computer off!" Kayla pounded the glass. We fell through. unfourtunatley Ryushi was the only guy to tag along. Quickly, before Shelly woke from her daze, Kayla grabbed his arm and made him her own.  
"What about us?" we all wanted to know. I mean, come on, he was seriously cute.  
"I know." I said. I plugged his hand into an outlet in the computer, and clicked, copy file. After a little pasting, we were all content, until Chris came back. "Don't worry." I dragged the little brat over, plugged him in, and hit Send.  
So really, everything turned otu great. Julie got to makeout with her one and only crush Duo, Shelly got to dress in medevil style, and take another womens man, for a short time, Sonja got a boyfriend, an anime boyfriend, Lindsay got to drag a famous person around town, Kayla was popular for one breif in her life. And me, well I got the coolest screen saver ever.   
The End  
  
NOW ISN'T THAT BETTER THAN THE STUFF ANIMANGA DISHES OUT? WHAT CAN COMPETE?  
P.S. This is a round robin pice written by both theladysong and theladyoflorraine, from theladysong's view. It was quite the experience.  
ALL NAMES WERE... ALTERED TO PROTECT THE UNBALANCED.  
Just because this is a little werid, dosen't mean you can't review. It does mean that you can't flame us because we worked our guts out for this. Bye! 


End file.
